


Passed

by wreathed



Series: Everybody's Three (To Feel Good) [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: Charlie's fantasies happen.





	

It’s late. It’s been quiet and pitch dark outside for hours now, but no-one has to be up early tomorrow. Charlie’s standing stock still in the middle of their bedroom floor, heart going fast as anything, toes curling into the carpet. David is just in front of him, shirt and trousers, bare feet, low light falling across his face from the solitary bedside lamp on the other side of the room. 

Victoria’s in the spare room, next door. _Getting ready._

“You’re _sure_ about this,” David says. “Because it’s all three of us, you know that, and just because we’re agreeing to this doesn’t mean that we both don’t– It’s not like before–” 

“I can separate fiction from reality, David,” Charlie tells him. The tone he’s going for is light-hearted yet firm, but his tongue feels too big for his mouth and it doesn’t come out like that when he says it. “It’s kind of my job.” 

“Well then,” David says emphatically. “Good. Are you ready for your birthday present, Charlie?”

“ _Yes_ , please,” Charlie says, clenching his eyes shut momentarily as he feels blood already beginning to rush southwards. He suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He thinks about clasping them behind his back, but no-one’s asked him to do that, so he just grips along the outer seams of his jeans.

With a studied casualness, David takes it out of his pocket. A collar, narrow and black, with a silver buckle. David’s fingers fumble over it, then stroke it more deliberately, and Charlie feels himself start to go lightheaded as he watches.

He looks up at the sound of the door being closed. Victoria has entered, wearing a black and tantalisingly not-quite-translucent-enough dress that on second thoughts might actually be nightwear, seeing as it’s too indecent to go out in – just too small to completely cover her breasts, just too short to completely cover her arse. 

Charlie has to take in a deep, steadying breath.

“You didn’t tell me you’d also bought… that,” David says to Victoria, voice thick.

“Try not to look so blindsided,” she says. “You’re meant to be in control, remember?”

“But I can stare regardless,” David says. “And you can’t stop me.”

Victoria grins. Charlie feels himself start to get hard, from how they both look, from how they’re already _talking over him_ , from the sheer anticipation.

“Well, if we’ve only got him until tomorrow morning,” Victoria says, raising her eyebrows at David (reminding him). “We’d better not waste any more time.”

“On your knees, Charlie,” David says. His voice shakes. Victoria places her hand on the small of his back.

Charlie drops with a muffled _thump_. His jeans already feel too tight. Everything feels heightened.

David steps forward until he’s right in front of Charlie. David puts the collar on him with the soft pads of his fingers, sliding the prong past each hole until he finds the right one, then does the buckle up firmly. David’s cock, underneath his trousers, is right in Charlie’s face. Charlie feels his mouth flood with saliva, ready to take it.

But it’s Victoria who comes over, slides her finger between Charlie’s neck and the collar, and gently pulls, inspiring Charlie’s insides into a jolt of tight pleasure. Nobody tells him to get up, so he crawls on his hands and knees to the side of the bed. When he gets there, Victoria tugs him up to a kneeling position and sits down on the mattress. Charlie’s eyes fall over her body, neck to thighs. Her hand momentarily tightens the collar. He feels the lightness bubble in his head, takes in one choked gasp and, face flushed, looks down to the floor. As if from some distance away, he hears David groan from behind him.

“He seems keen,” David says, and Charlie can hear the smile in his voice, but his cock focuses on the assured precision that’s definitely there too. “Eager to please. Could be obedient, if we’re patient.”

Victoria lets go of the collar (Charlie gulps in a lungful of air) and pulls off his t-shirt. Charlie had felt a bit of a berk in his favourite stupid t-shirt when Victoria and David were dressed more smartly, but now he feels even more scrutinised without it. Although both of them have seen him naked hundreds of times, he nevertheless feels exposed as Victoria looks over to David momentarily.

“Very nice,” Victoria says casually. “But, you know. Room for improvement.” 

“ _Please_ ” Charlie says in a tiny voice, looking up at her

Legs off the side of the bed, Victoria falls back on the mattress and spreads her legs to reveal thin, damp, silky underwear. The musky scent of her floods Charlie’s focus.

“Get on with it, Charlie,” David calls out lazily. He’s probably taken the armchair in the corner, the one that in the right sort of scenario makes him look all imperious.

Charlie groans – _just do what either one of them says, that’s all he has to do_ – and lurches forward, running his tongue over the folds of Victoria’s cunt with only the silk between him and her. He keeps his attentions light as first, listening to the rise and ebb of her huffs of breath, then gets his mouth involved in the way he knows she likes, increasing the pressure, his spit making everything slick and smooth.

“Could you come just from this, do you think?” David says. Watching all of this, Charlie thinks, and the thought goes straight to his aching cock.

“Yes, I think,” Victoria says, sounding a little short of breath. “For the first one.”

Victoria lifts her legs up so that her feet are on Charlie’s shoulders, and Charlie’s been keeping his sweaty grasp tight against his jeans up to this point but, instinctively, as he hears Victoria start to get close and she begins to rock against his mouth, he reaches up and grips her inner thighs instead to stop himself falling forward.

“I’d rather he was working for it, you know,” Victoria is saying, breathing still gratifyingly hitched. 

“Right, yeah,” David says, and moment later Charlie feels his wrists being grasped and held together behind his back. Charlie moans right into Victoria, feels her cunt pulse from it, feels himself press right against her from this new distribution of weight, feels David’s warm, firm constriction of his hands.

Her thighs shake either side of him as she comes with a drawn-out moan. Charlie breathes in and out hard against the crease at the top of her leg, not daring to move. He can feel a particular ache in his neck, the slickness on his lips and in his stubble. 

"David," Victoria says softly. "Come over here and kiss me."

"Who's ordering who around now?" David says, letting go of Charlie’s wrists to stand up and meet Victoria’s lips. As they kiss, Victoria strokes Charlie’s hair. Charlie makes an embarrassing, desperate sound.

"You'll get your turn,” Victoria says to David when they break apart. “In fact, why not…”

“ _Oh_ ,” David says. “Yeah,” he says, looking at Victoria like they’re sharing a joke. “I think I will.”

Yeah, this is what he wanted, Charlie thinks. Being passed between them like he’s a toy that will never wear out.

David gets up, leans against the wall next to the head of the bed and, before Charlie's really had the chance to get his breath back, David leans forward to pull on Charlie’s collar, to get Charlie to crawl towards him. And then David slowly, teasingly slowly, unbuttons his trousers, pushes his shirt up so it’s out of the way and takes his cock out of his boxers, right in front of Charlie but just out of reach. Charlie doesn’t dare move. Charlie avidly watches David grasp his cock at the base.

When he feels David’s other hand on the back of his head, he moans. He hears how loud he is, and feels himself blush.

His lips are still shiny and rough from Victoria when David pushes him forward and he stretches his mouth around David’s thick cock and swallows most of him down.

He keeps going, and keeps going, loves the size of him, the taste meeting the taste he still has of Victoria, everything filling him up. He loves that he can’t talk, and how his moans are softened, and that his moans make David moan too. David keeps making those little sounds, and he’s got his eyes closed and he’s not looking at Charlie.

Charlie keeps looking up, keeps his eyes open, letting his vision blur whenever David hits the back of his throat.

“Oh, Charlie,” David murmurs, and his eyes open a fraction as he looks down at Charlie hollowing out his cheeks, sucking on the head of David’s cock. David groans out one more time and comes hot across Charlie’s tongue, Charlie left to swallow around his cock and take it all.

He’s so aware, as David pulls his spent cock out of him slowly, of his own dick and how hard and how ignored it is. But David looks so _pleased_. _Because of me, because of me,_ chants a pathetic voice in Charlie’s head. He doesn’t particularly try to shut it down.

Out of breath again and with spit and the last of David’s come on his chin, he turns around to look at Victoria, who’s sitting back on the bed with a pillow propping her up, her underwear now removed, slowly stroking herself as she watches them.

“You know,” says David, who has now tucked his cock back into his trousers so he looks offensively unruffled and not enough like he’s just been given an amazing blowjob. “I’m starting to think he should be naked.”

“I mean, there’s no lack of access to the body parts I’m most interested in for now,” Victoria says with a tiny smile as Charlie looks up at her imploringly. “But let’s try it.”

David may have just come, but his soft eyes seem to burn with want as he looks down at Charlie.

“Please,” he says to David in a voice that’s gone slightly hoarse, feeling like more complex words have been taken away from him. It’s not so much that he wants to be naked, more that he _needs_ to relieve the relentless pressure of his belted jeans on his erection.

“Charlie,” Victoria says from somewhere above him, and just that makes his thighs tremble. “Crawl to the middle of the floor.”

Bending over – due to his hard dick, that’s done with some difficulty – he does as she’s asked and feels painfully _aware_ of himself: how he must look, the feel of the collar on his neck.

David sits down beside Charlie and undoes his belt buckle. His hands are _right there_ , and yet so far away. Charlie hears himself moan, feels himself trying to twist into David’s touch.

“I’m not going to touch him,” David calls over to Victoria. “One touch and he’ll come, I think.”

 _Not much exaggeration,_ Charlie thinks hysterically. His dick feel huge and he can feel that he’s leaking everywhere – he flushes with the shame of it – and he wants, so goddamn much, something to rub against so he can come. But they’re not asking him. _They’re not asking him._

David eases his jeans and boxers off in one go, and as the waistbands are pulled down over Charlie’s cock he has to gasp out a brief, shaky breath.

Using his hands to support himself, he dutifully lifts his legs up one after the other so David can fully pull off the remainder of his clothes. 

Now there’s nothing to hide from them both that he’s hard, his chest is flushed and his cock is as shiny from precome as his mouth is from attending to Victoria and David. He’s desperate for either of them to say something to fill this pin-drop silence, currently punctured only by the needy sounds that are currently falling unbidden from his mouth. Now his dick is hanging down, heavy, and he’s been made so aware of it, and he widens the stance of his legs as his wrists start to feel like they’re not enough to hold the front end of him up. Why the fuck did he think this would be _better_?

In vain, he tries to rut against mid-air.

“How do we know he won't be tempted to get himself off?” Victoria wonders idly.

“I’m being good now, aren’t I?” Charlie bites back.

His throat tightens; fear prickles down his neck. He hasn’t managed to hold his tongue. He wasn’t supposed to say stuff like that, not when the collar was on. His own goddamn rules.

“Oh Charlie,” David says close to his ear, and it makes Charlie tremble. “You _were_ being so good.”

“Tie his hands behind his back, please,” Victoria says.

Charlie rises to kneel again and puts his wrists behind his back without being asked, and that wins a gentle, pleased laugh from David.

David goes to get something from the wardrobe – Charlie can’t see properly from this angle – and when he comes back he’s got a rope. Charlie feels an erratic jerk of want in his heart as he thinks about Victoria and David planning this: it’s proper, specific stuff, silk rope that feels soft against his skin. David, after an initial fumble, ties it tightly, breath on the back of Charlie’s neck, and once he’s finished Charlie can’t really move his hands. 

Charlie’s now even more aware, now he’s been made incapable of touching himself, of his cock sticking straight out in front of him, hot with need.

“Come here, Charlie,” Victoria says, her painted toenails pointing into the floor as she sits up on the edge of the bed. “He looks good like that, doesn’t he David?”

“Yes, he does,” David says, as Charlie awkwardly shuffles along the floor, tied up as he is, and starts eagerly licking out Victoria again.

It’s harder work this time, no use of his hands at all, and he rests his cheek against Victoria’s inner thigh to steady himself.

He doesn’t need further encouragement, but David holds his head down so he can’t move back, and it makes something inside him burn deep and full. He takes his time, getting Victoria closer and closer to the edge, David’s hand in his hair.

When Victoria comes again, David hardly waits a moment before he shoves off his trousers and underwear, sits down on the bed beside Victoria and grabs Charlie by the collar, getting Charlie’s mouth back on his cock. He’s not quite fully hard again yet, but he gets there quickly, and then he gets hold of Charlie’s head and holds him still. Charlie’s not even having to move this time. He’s unable to move, in fact, his hands tied as they are. It’s just David, thrusting in and out of Charlie’s waiting, willing mouth. Charlie screws his eyes shut at the thought of how little power he is, at how there’s trails of spit falling out of his mouth and dripping onto the floor, at how he’s kept silent bar the noises David’s cock in his throat is making. 

He’s so hard he feels almost dizzy. His wrists strain against their bonds. He feels David’s balls start to tighten as his thrusts into Charlie’s mouth get even deeper. 

Charlie’s mouth starts to ache but he never wants this to end; perhaps he could, somehow, stay in this state of anticipatory bliss forever.

“I could fuck him now, thinking about it,” David says suddenly, voice gratifyingly ragged. Charlie gives into thinking all about how good it would feel to be filled, to have David pressing up hard inside him and Charlie coming, coming at last.

David’s hand tightens around his neck. He stops thrusting, but he still keeps his cock buried in Charlie’s mouth. Charlie has to breathe in and out hard through his nose.

“Do you want to fuck him?” David asks Victoria.

(Victoria’s cock, hidden away in the bottom drawer of the bedside table. For when he’s been very, very bad, they joke, because it’s very, very big.)

Charlie moans around David’s cock.

“No, that’s alright darling,” Victoria replies. “I could go for a third.”

“OK,” David says, pushing Charlie back up and off his cock. Charlie watches the withdrawal passively, but he keenly feels the loss of something to occupy his mouth. David takes a moment to run a shameless yet critical eye over the mess around Charlie’s mouth, the flush covering his face and chest.

They both steady him as he stands up, then they get him to lie back on the bed, before they roll him onto his front.

He can’t see much like this. There is the sound of a bottle lid snapping open. Someone’s fingers, he thinks Victoria’s. Two at first, cool from the lubricant.

Getting opened up like this is maddening. 

“Don’t come, Charlie,” Victoria says casually, as Charlie mindlessly gives in and starts to rub himself off against the bed. “Haven’t decided your punishment yet for talking out of turn. We might decide we’re not really that fussed about letting you have an orgasm at all.”

They _wouldn’t_ , would they? Mind you, a few months ago Charlie would have said they never would have agreed to any of this. Well, not David, anyway. Perhaps Victoria.

“Please,” he gasps. “Please, I need it. I need you to fuck me.”

He needs _something_ to put an end to the waiting or he’s going to go out of his mind, so he listens for the unmistakable sound of David putting on a condom. In the end it’s a near-seamless transition between the withdrawal of Victoria’s fingers and the blunt slide of David starting to fuck him. When it finally happens, Charlie feels it deep in his bones.

He feels the mattress shift as Victoria moves so she’s in front of his face. She spreads her legs and positions her cunt in front of his mouth. His mouth’s really aching now, but he still wants desperately to go down on Victoria again. Every time David fucks into him, Charlie moves forward and his tongue presses deeper into Victoria, and every time that happens he gets to hear her moan.

“God, that’s amazing,” David says to Victoria. “I can get you through him.”

She grins at David. They’re going over his head, just as he asked. It makes him want to work harder. In the absence of the use of his fingers, he pushes his tongue deep into Victoria, trying to ignore the iron weight of his cock, trapped between his stomach and the bedsheets.

Without warning, Victoria momentarily shifts away. He’s concentrating so hard on not coming – David feels so good behind him, inside him – that it’s a few moments before he realises she’s come back again, and she has to pull his head up by the hair, looking at him somehow glassy and steely eyed at the same time. 

Victoria traces around his mouth with one of her fingers and he groans out at the intimate contact. _Open_ she says sotto voice, and she slips the ring of her trusty finger vibrator between his teeth. He can feel the vibration through his lips.

“Keep as still as you can,” she says, as she shuffles herself down the bed so that Charlie’s face is against her cunt without him having to strain her neck, and then she holds herself against the vibrations. It’s exquisitely humiliating – he really is an object now, a hole at one end and a sex toy at the other. It makes Charlie’s face _burn_.

It doesn’t take long, then, for Victoria’s hips to buck upwards as she comes again, but Charlie stays perfectly still until she opens her eyes and finally takes the toy from him and switches it off. He’s so good; he’s trying to be so good.

Once the sound of the vibrator stops, David speeds up, filling Charlie with deep, full strokes. Victoria lazily watches Charlie’s thighs shake, her fingers idly combing through his hair. 

David’s hands tighten on Charlie’s waist, slick with sweat, and then he comes with a long, dark sound.

Victoria’s now lying down on the bed, eyes closed, a smile on her face. Charlie, still in his assumed position, feels the bed dip as David flops down beside her.

“Should we put him away wet?” Victoria says to David. “I feel pretty satisfied,” and Charlie thinks _no, please, please_.

“Got to devise some sort of reprimand,” David mumbles with the happy insouciance of a man who’s already had two orgasms. “Just give me a minute.”

Charlie stays still, although he can feel his cock so insistently, and he has to concentrate hard in order to resist the temptation to move. He can just make out David and Victoria murmuring to each other, although he can’t make out the words they’re saying.

Then Victoria and David are flipping him over, his wrists still tied, cock still ramrod straight and hard against his stomach. For several minutes that feel interminable, Victoria simply traces the vibrator over and around the head of his cock.

“Don’t come,” David reminds him quietly, and Charlie calls him a bastard, which just makes the bastard laugh. Charlie shifts and wriggles, but there’s not much else he can do. He becomes hyper aware of the lube starting to leak out of him. He feels totally gone, can’t stop panting from the strain of it.

Then Victoria ceases and Charlie’s desperate, so desperate, but thankfully it’s not long before they gently push him up to a sitting position and untie his bound hands. 

“If you touch yourself at all,” Victoria says dangerously. “You won’t get to come.” And Charlie merely nods solemnly, with remarkable self-restraint.

“One last thing,” David says. “Just to make sure you’re kept in your place.”

“The punishment? That wasn’t it?” Charlie says, eyes widening.

“You should still be good and slick and open,” David says, once again largely ignoring him. “Start pinching your nipples. When either one of us claps, switch to fingering yourself. The bottle’s still next to you if you need it.”

“You’re just a performing monkey, Charlie,” Victoria says to him quietly, firmly, and Charlie has to bite down _hard_ on the inside of his cheek.

Charlie could have kissed her.

Victoria and David look at each other, threatening self-conscious laughter, but Charlie’s so far gone he doesn’t care. Then David claps. Reflexively, Charlie’s hands go to his chest and he rubs his thumbs over his nipples, probably making a right tit of himself. The sensation goes straight to his cock.

Then Victoria claps, and Charlie immediately sucks on two of his fingers and slides them into himself, feeling a new wave of shame enveloping him what with all the moaning and the desperation to have something bigger inside him. He’s so close. He can feel the prickle of sweat under his arms.

Victoria claps again, and he switches again, and Victoria and David do start to laugh as they leave smaller and smaller gaps between the command for Charlie to switch, and Charlie starts whining in desperation from the teasing of his own self-inflicted sensation.

 _Please,_ Charlie cries out in the end, and they must be feeling benevolent or something because they say _OK, yes_ and David talks to him so sweetly, telling him to rut himself against Victoria’s hand because he’s been so good.

She holds out her palm, doesn’t even close it around his cock, and he rubs himself against it, the most desperate he’s ever been. With her other hand, Victoria tightens Charlie’s collar, and David starts murmuring in his ear how filthy he looks, how shameful.

By now, he’s quick. Charlie moans, open-mouthed, and comes everywhere in blinding white heat. When he comes to, he looks between Victoria and David with wonder.

“That was amazing,” he says languidly. “And you endured… endured all that time watching me do my best impression of a perverted walrus.”

Victoria tuts. “You’re amazing, Charlie,” she says. “You were so, so good.” David gives him a long, deep kiss. He falls asleep between the two of them, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> La la la hands over ears it’s 2010 the coalition government never happened we’re not leaving the EU please enjoy this gratuitous porn.
> 
> Thanks to everyone on twitter for encouraging me to finish… well, not this specifically, but something Britcom shaped.


End file.
